Oathmeal
Oathmeal, aka, KawaiiOathmeal, is a content creator and explorer of VRChat. She has recently started to stream these adventures on both YouTube and on Twitch, usually in the company of Klaus, a very close friend. Known for her dancing, and her signature glow stick twirl, Oathmeal wanders the lands of VRChat looking for anything fun. Like the VRChat and Nagzz, Oathmeal has her own fan discord. Possible Connections...? As of April 12th, a fan rumor that Oathmeal and Lanfear maybe related, due to a single picture of the two embracing in the Lanfear estate. To further this rumor, KimplE, in full detective mode, tried to confirm these rumors, only receiving a laugh and a finger raised from Lanfear. Ashunera, while drunk, visited Oathmeal and Lanfear as the two hung out, and rambled how the two were so similar they could be sisters. Confirmation of the two cat girls has yet to be heard, but they don't deny them either. On April 18th, Nagzz21 (Joey Bagels) started to question it as well. A fan theory now is slowly in development, that features the following: * Oathmeal is the younger of the two sisters, and didn't enjoy the rich life that Lanfear does, took her favorite pair of pajamas, her slippers, and her designer lock choker, and left the family to explore. * But despite leaving the family, Oathmeal and Lanfear remained close. * The only reason Oathmeal torments Joey is because Joey's 'stealing' her big sister from her. What lead to these rumors were the following, pointed out by one person: * Lanfear and Oathmeal are both cats, and as such, their mother could have had a litter. * Lanfear and Oathmeal's eyes both glow in the dark, a very similar color. * Despite being more mellow, Lanfear enjoys to dance just as much as Oathmeal, as evidence by the Bachelorette party. * Both of them are abnormally tall. Trivia * Despite Nagzz21 (Joey Bagels)'s promise to marry MatSix and Rad first, the distinct honor actually belongs to Oathmeal, both being forced to marry in a game of Werewolf. The marriage ended in under 20 minutes, though. * Oathmeal used to possess white hair, similar to the character from the show she's based off of, but due to people using the same avatar, has turned her hair black. * Oathmeal has had her fair share of suitors, including Magnatix, Moddex, and even MatSix herself. * After constant attacks from people with weapons, Oathmeal herself got a weapon. * However, the first version of her weapon caused people to crash. * Due to an 'incident' with Klaus, Oathmeal now hates bananas. * She was threatened by Adame at some point, with the cop wanting her to be put down, so she smacked him upside the head with a car (totally reasonable) * She is highly addicted to milk, even going out of her way to bathe in it. * She has booped almost everyone she came across, weather they like it or not. * Oathmeal had a small rivalry with a person using a Plankton avatar from Sponge Bob, and would go out of her way to torment the ever loving hell out of them, usually by holding things just out of reach.